


Is Our Love a Crime?

by Pixelleci



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Romance, Character Death, Crimes & Criminals, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Partners in Crime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixelleci/pseuds/Pixelleci
Summary: Keith, is a well known criminal. Accidental murder, assault from bar fights, stealing, you name it.Lance, is a witty half brained boy from Cuba, who is running from his family’s constant disregard of him.What happens when these two meet? Will Lance be the partner in crime Keith always wanted? Or will things be left open ended?
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer!:
> 
> I do not own Voltron: Legendary Defender, nor do I own the rights to these characters. This is simply a creation in an alternate universe! 
> 
> There will be explicit smut at some point, as well as heavy use of bad language. Possibly some gory depictions as well, as this is a book about crime.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

The only thing that kept Keith from going absolutely insane was the the restraints holding him down. He didn’t care how many people were there to watch him get executed. 

He wanted out. 

In the crowd, he searched for blue eyes. He searched long and hard, craning his neck in case he had missed him. 

There was no one.

Keith realize this mistake a little too late.

Tick.

Tock.

His violet eyes began welling up with tears, his heart pumping, desperately trying to pull his way out of the chains the officer had him stuck in.

{ ? }

Let’s rewind a little. Actually, let’s rewind a lot. This is not the beginning of Keith’s story, this... well, it’s just not the beginning.

Keith’s story began when he was born to a strong father and an afraid mother, carrying her child with her away from the house fire. The child didn’t grow up with a father figure, and not much of a mother figure either. The child remembered a lot more of babysitters than he did his own mother cradling him when he cried about a nightmare. He remembered curling up with a baby sitter on the couch while his mother went out drinking.

Keith was 19 when he left to survive on his own. He had packed the necessities; food for a couple days, a water bottle, a couple changes of clothes, a blanket, and his father’s custom engraved knife. It was all a boy could need.

Other than a proper education like his drunk mother told him to get. As well as Shiro. It was a little late for that now, wasn’t it?

Keith had grown quite accustomed to this life. On the run, pickpocketing, drinking, fighting, and seriously surviving. He was 21 now. His only permanent friend and somewhat home had been Shiro, his older brother figure, and his husband, Adam. They were good influences, that was for sure, but nothing was changing Keith’s rotten ways by now. 

Right now, Keith was being thrown out of a bar, being cursed at by some complete drunkard, accusing him of trying to hook up with his girl. Keith only laughed, stumbling out into the sidewalk, turning around to face the drunkard. Ah, if only he knew the delights of seeing a man’s dick instead of a woman’s parts. Although the security guard was trying to hold the man back, he charged forward, slamming a fist into the side of the pale skin. Narrowed violet eyes shot a glare to the man, swinging a fist upward right into his gut. 

However, the man could fight well, no matter how drunk he was. They had moved their fight a little further away, but Keith was beginning to feel dizzy. No, this wouldn’t be the end for him. Instinctively, his hand reached into his back pocket, revealing his father’s knife. He’d never had to use except for opening packages or cutting cloths... but now?

Now it was stained red with another man’s blood, the drunkard falling to the floor with a groan. Keith looked up, making eye contact with the security guard. Shit. Looking down to his bloodied hand, he turned and ran. The knife was tucked back away in his pocket, and sheltering his bloody hand like a wound of his own he sprinted down the streets, faintly hearing the yelling of more cops trying to chase after him. He was a lonely man. His thoughts got to him sometimes. 

He turned a sharp corner, and he only had two ways to go. Into an alleyway, or into more people traffic on the other side. He didn’t have time to think, or make a decision for that matter, because suddenly his red jacket his being held onto by a stranger and yanked into the alleyway. Keith didn’t know who this was, all he knew was they were close. He was breathing heavy, pressing against the brick walls, the stranger shushing him quietly. He tried to be quiet, and it was quiet enough because he saw the cops sprinting by.

What a save.

He tilted his head down to finally take a gander at his savior, and boy was he glad he did. Ocean eyes shined mischievously up at him, little dimples on his cheek from the sly way he was grinning. Not to mention slight freckles there as well, dusting the sun kissed, tan skin perfectly. 

Did Keith stab himself instead? Was this an angel? He didn’t expect to be going to heaven.

“The name’s Lance.” The stranger winked, stepping away and holding out his hand, switching hands so he didn’t get a handshake from the bloody one. “Lance McClain. And you can thank me, by letting me stick around.”

Keith didn’t know what to say. He blinked, looking to the hand held out to him and then back to the pretty faced stranger. Hesitantly, he shook his hand, chemistry practically flying through the roof. A subtle smirk pulled at the corners of runaway’s lips, hands dropping away. “Keith... Kogane.” He introduced hesitantly, almost gruffly. “Do you...?” He trailed off, gesturing to his messy hand. 

It seemed Lance was one step ahead, pulling out a plastic water bottle full of, well, water, and pouring it across the other’s hand. “All tidy.” He remarked amusedly, screwing the cap back on and tucking it away in the large pocket of his jacket. “You seem to have gotten yourself in quite the mess.” The brunet commented simply, strolling over to the chain link fence at the end of the alleyway.

Instinctively, like a lost puppy, Keith followed. “Yeah.” He stated dryly. “Thanks for noticing.”

“Uh-Huh.” Lance shoot him a grin, fingers fiddling to unlock the padlock on the gate. “You got a home?”

“Not exactly.”

“Perfect. C’mon, I’ll take you to my hideout. There, you can tell me what the hell you’re running form and how you got here.”

This is where Keith Kogane, was absolutely, utterly, literally, fucked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming soon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check last chapter notes! They are the same.

Coming soon...


End file.
